


10 букв по вертикали, первая "В"

by Maks_Falk



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Table Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maks_Falk/pseuds/Maks_Falk
Summary: После Апокалипсиса Азирафель случайно задержался у своего старого друга.





	

\- Насчет этого Плана, - сказал Кроули и прикусил деревянную лопатку, которой помешивал соус. Соус медленно булькал в сотейнике и пузырился, как все неслучившиеся моря крови разом. Впрочем, крови в его составе точно не было - в отличие от помидоров, чеснока, орегано и базилика.   
\- Да, мой дорогой? - ангел Господень Азирафель рассеянно поднял голову от кроссворда и постучал себя карандашом по пухлым губам.  
Он остался в лондонской квартире Кроули совершенно случайно. Сначала, конечно, они хорошенько отметили не-случившийся Апокалипсис. В тот вечер демон не предложил ангелу переночевать у себя, а ангел не стал спрашивать, можно ли ему остаться, потому что они отмечали начало новой жизни вплоть до самого рассвета, и поток солнечной радиации, пробившийся в окна сквозь очень дизайнерские шторы, застал их спящими на широком белом диване. Конечно, у них не было потребности во сне, но если провести шесть тысяч лет бок о бок с людьми, поневоле начинаешь очеловечиваться. Кроме того, Кроули вообще любил спать, а Азирафель был достаточно вежливым ангелом (когда ему этого хотелось, конечно же), чтобы разделять некоторые пристрастия своего не-то-чтобы-врага и не-очень-то-конкурента, будь то кормление уточек, обеды в Ритц, роллы с лососем, французское вино или сон.   
В вечер, последовавший за тем вечером, эта тема снова не поднялась, потому что Кроули искусил Азирафеля играми для приставки, и до рассвета они носились друг за другом по бездорожью на гоночных машинках, причем Кроули безбожно (а как же ещё?) жульничал. Утром Азирафель обнаружил, что бедро демона очень неплохо заменяет подушку, особенно если обнять его обеими руками и прижаться щекой ко внутренней стороне, где помягче. Конечно, если бы на Кроули не было черных джинсов, чья текстура отпечаталась на ангельской щеке, спать было бы еще удобнее. Азирафель подумал, что в следующий раз надо будет класть голову ему на живот.  
Он подумал об этом без всякого стеснения - он все-таки был ангелом, а ангелы не имеют ни пола, ни ориентации, если, конечно, не озаботятся этим вопросом отдельно. В отличие от демонов, которые могут быть очень даже озабочены и этими вопросами, и многими другими, касающимися маленьких радостей жизни.  
Азирафель почесал нос о бедро Кроули. Сверху, с той стороны, которая пристроила демоническую голову на белый подлокотник дивана и во сне раскинула руки в стороны, донесся отчетливый стон неясного характера. Определенно это не был звук боли, хотя и прозвучал он в тишине довольно громко. Азирафель поднял голову и посмотрел на Кроули с некоторым волнением - ему совершенно не хотелось никому причинять неудобства. Кроули посмотрен на Азирафеля, удобно устроившегося у него между бедер, и сказал:  
\- Ого.  
Глаза у него были желтые, с узкими вертикальными зрачками, которые расширялись тем сильнее, чем дольше он смотрел на ангела. Азирафель улыбнулся немного смущенно: он не хотел будить Кроули, но в конце концов, уже было утро, и утро хотелось начать с чего-нибудь крепкого и, возможно, черного. И он так и сказал.  
\- Я предполагаю, что ты имеешь в виду крепкий черный кофе, - сказал Кроули, и не зашипел только потому, что фонетический ряд к этому не располагал.   
\- Со сливками, - подумав, добавил Азирафель.  
\- Тоссст?  
\- Если у тебя еще остался тот восхитительный кусок лососины и крем-сыр. И, Энтони, у тебя ужасно шершавые джинсы.  
Узкий раздвоенный язык мелькнул между губ Кроули и пропал.   
\- У тебя круглые зрачки, - заметил Азирафель.  
\- Это от голода.  
\- Тогда не будем медлить, - ангел снял с себя вторую ногу Кроули, которая ласково обнимала его под ребра.   
Все время так получалось, что каждый последующий вечер у них находилось какое-то занятие на всю ночь, а около полудня они просыпались на белом диване в гостиной, целомудренно переплетясь руками и ногами. Кроули во сне стремился обвиться вокруг Азирафеля, как питон. Ангел находил это довольно необычным, но определенно приятным обстоятельством.   
\- Знаешь, - сказал Кроули однажды полуденным утром, когда ангел еще дремал, пристроив голову ему на плечо и обнимая поперек живота, - с этим надо что-то делать.  
\- Ммм.  
\- Поживи пока у меня.   
\- Ммм?..  
\- Тебе все равно некуда идти. Твой магазинчик сгорел, другого у тебя нет. Просто скажи "да".  
\- Да, Энтони, - отозвался ангел и сонно вздохнул. - Спасибо. Должен сказать, мне очень нравится проводить с тобой время.  
\- О, - ответил Кроули. - То ли еще будет.  
Так и случилось, что в квартире таинственным образом появилась вторая спальня, а в почтовом ящике теперь каждое утро находились газеты с кроссвордами на последней странице. 

\- Насчет этого Плана, - повторил Кроули, медленно и строго помешивая томатный соус. - Как ты думаешь, насколько он подробный?   
\- Что ты имеешь в виду, мой дорогой?  
Азирафель в белой футболке и светлых домашних штанах сидел за стойкой, отделявшей кухонную зону от столовой, и разгадывал кроссворд. С тех пор, как он принял любезное предложение демона - и Азирафель старался не называть это "поддался искушению" - временно пожить у Кроули, прошло некоторое время. Не имело значения, какое конкретно - это в равной степени могли бы быть несколько часов, несколько дней или несколько недель. Когда вы оба - бессмертные существа, отношения со временем становятся своеобразными. Ты всегда знаешь, что оно у тебя есть, и считаешься с ним исключительно из вежливости.   
Проще всего отсчитывать время привычками. Например, раз в месяц бывать в театре, по средам обедать в Ритц, по утрам принимать душ, а когда Кроули готовит, сидеть рядом и болтать о пустяках. К слову, готовил Кроули божественно, то есть, конечно же - демонически. Лучше всего ему удавалось мясо, особенно когда он не пережаривал его до состояния хрустящего сухарика, а оставлял сочным и нежным. Азирафель почти готов был продать ему душу за стейк с кровью. Если бы у него была душа, конечно.   
Кроули выключил газ под соусом (при всей своей любви к техническим новинкам готовить он предпочитал исключительно на открытом огне) и повернулся к ангелу.  
\- Мы знаем, что он Непостижимый. И это, в сущности, все, что мы о нем знаем. На что бы он мог быть похож? На инструкцию к освежителю воздуха, вроде "для мгновенного распыления аромата снимите колпачок и нажмите на кнопку распыления"?.. Или на пользовательское соглашение, которое предусматривает такие вещи, о которых даже думать неуютно?  
\- Я думаю, План должен быть достаточно подробным. Но не слишком, - сказал Азирафель.  
\- Но если Он всеведущ, - Кроули указал глазами на потолок, - то и План у Него может включать в себя даже твою утреннюю чашку какао. Представь себе, если там все расписано по минутам. Все, что когда-либо происходило и все, что когда-либо произойдет. Становится жутковато.  
\- Ну, нет, - сказал Азирафель. - План не может быть таким подробным. А как же свобода воли?  
\- Если Непостижимый План настолько подробен, ее не существует, все делают то, что написано.   
\- Но она существует.  
Кроули пожал плечами:  
\- Возьми хоть мюзиклы. У актера нет свободы воли - у него есть сценарий.  
\- Актер всегда знает свою роль заранее, - возразил ангел. - А еще у спектакля есть начало и конец.  
\- Мы с тобой тоже знали свои роли заранее, - сказал Кроули. - Добро и зло - ну, ты понимаешь. Свободу нам не раздавали.   
\- Может быть, она развилась у нас сама? - предположил Азирафель.  
\- А может быть, спектакль еще не закончен, - буркнул демон.  
Ангел прочесал пальцами мягкие локоны цвета летнего мёда и задумался.   
\- Я довольно отчетливо ощущаю в себе склонность делать выбор, - сказал он. - И это определенно моя собственная воля, а не чья-то ещё.  
\- Скажи еще, ты тоже съел яблоко, - хмыкнул Кроули.   
Ангел начал розоветь, от кончиков ушек до кончика носа. Румянец, преследуемый пристальным демоническим взглядом, перетек по длинной шее под вырез белой футболки, будто хотел там спрятаться.   
\- Я... - растерянно сказал ангел. - Я не срывал яблоко. Оно уже лежало в траве... И я подумал, что ничего плохого не будет, ведь оно упало само...  
\- Так-так, - изумленно сказал Кроули. - Ты съел Плод Древа Познания?..   
\- Оно было таким красивым, - немного смущенно сказал ангел и встрепенулся: - Подожди! Что значит - "тоже"?  
Демон хмыкнул:  
\- Я сделал свою работу. Я был голоден. И никто не запрещал _мне_ есть яблоки.   
Азирафель распахнул глаза.  
\- Значит, мы оба!.. Ты можешь себе представить, чтобы любой другой демон заключил Договор с любым другим ангелом?..  
\- Спектакль, - напомнил Кроули.   
Ангел сунул в рот кончик карандаша, задумчиво пососал.  
\- Чего ты боишься, Энтони? - спросил он.  
Кроули моргнул, отвлекся от идеально очерченных ангельских губ.   
\- Бессмыслия, - признался он. - Если все предопределено, наше противостояние записано заранее, вместе со всеми победами и поражениями. Тогда какой в этом толк?..   
\- Я не думаю, что План _настолько_ подробен, - поразмыслив, сказал Азирафель. - Думаю, он где-то между инструкцией к освежителю воздуха и пользовательским соглашением. Например, на стадии расписания поездов. Указаны только станции и приблизительное время прибытия в конечную точку.  
Кроули с сомнением вздохнул, но по его лицу было видно, что тревога отступила. Азирафель любил, когда демон не прятал глаза под темными очками. Ему нравилось следить за переливами цвета, он мог бы сидеть и смотреть часами, подперев щеку ладонью, на то, как злой взгляд Кроули полыхает лимонно-желтым, или как в нем плавают золотые крапинки, как солнечные блики в янтаре, когда Кроули спокоен и серьезен, почти как сейчас.   
Конечно, не стоило забывать, что он демон, и тем более не очень-то осмотрительно было так привязываться к нему, но в конце концов, они жили бок о бок шесть тысяч лет, и ничего удивительного, что со временем они селились все ближе и ближе друг к другу, пока наконец не оказались в одной квартире. Это было закономерно. Возможно, это даже было Запланировано.   
Азирафель со смутным подозрением покосился на потолок и вернулся к кроссворду. Средняя степень воли, находящаяся между простым органическим желанием и обдуманным решением или выбором, 10 букв, первая "В", третья "Ж". Азирафель глубоко задумался.  
Между прочим, Кроули был довольно приятным соседом. Во-первых, он адски готовил и не боялся добавлять вовсюда побольше перца, зная о вкусовых пристрастиях ангела. Во-вторых, его противоположный взгляд на вещи (за исключением _действительно_ важных вещей) делал его необыкновенно интересным собеседником. В-третьих, на него было очень приятно смотреть, когда он, в черной жилетке на белую рубашку, напевая себе под нос отрывки из Wiсked или JCS, сосредоточенно протирал широкие листья у аспидистры или опрыскивал какой-нибудь сциндапсус.  
\- Вожделение, - сказал Кроули. Оказывается, он стоял за спиной Азарафеля и смотрел ему через плечо. - Составители идиоты.   
\- Подходит, - обрадовался ангел и вписал слово по вертикали.   
Демон фыркнул:  
\- "Средняя степень воли"!.. Что бы они понимали в вожделении.  
\- А как бы ты его объяснил? - с любопытством спросил Азирафель, повернув голову. От него всегда ускользали нюансы плотских человеческих отношений. Кроули уперся твердым подбородком в его плечо.  
\- Чувссственное желание обладать объектом сссвоего влечения, - сказал он необычно тихим голосом. Его теплое дыхание коснулось шеи Азирафеля и разбежалось по коже щекочущими мурашками. Ангел легонько вздохнул.  
\- Любопытно, на что оно похоже, - задумчиво сказал он. - Мне кажется, люди переоценивают его значение. Нельзя обладать другим существом, если только это не домашний питомец.   
\- Ошибаешься, - сказал Кроули, не убирая подбородок с плеча. - Вожделение лежит в основе всех иссскушений. Это мой хлеб с маслом, как говорят люди.  
\- Ну ты же не можешь сказать, что, искушаясь на завтрак с тобой, я поддаюсь чувственному влечению к теплому круассану со свежим джемом или рисовому пудингу с малиной?  
\- Ты поддаешься влечению к моей компании, - сказал Кроули.  
\- Это совсем другое. Я испытываю эмоциональное и интеллектуальное удовольствие, общаясь с тобой.  
Кроули развернул крутящийся барный стул, на котором сидел Азирафель, и взял ангела за колени.  
\- Легко исссправить, - сказал он, глядя в глаза.   
\- Не думаю, что это возможно, - тихо сказал Азирафель. - Ангелы бесполы и не способны испытывать вожделение.  
\- "После того, как сыны человеческие умножились в те дни, у них родились красивые и прелестные дочери. И ангелы, сыны неба, увидели их, и возжелали их, и сказали друг другу: давайте выберем себе жён в среде сынов человеческих и родим себе детей", - процитировал Кроули. - Мне всегда казалось забавным, что ангелы возжелали человеческих дочерей, но жен решили выбирать среди сыновей.  
Азирафель немного смущенно хихикнул.  
\- Это ошибка переводчика. В основном они выбирали себе женщин. Не то чтобы я в этом участвовал, - быстро пояснил он. - Совсем нет. Я занимался совсем другими делами и никого себе не выбирал. Но я много слышал. Скандал был ужасный. Гавриил даже...  
\- Не сссъезжай ссс темы, - сказал Кроули. - Ангелы бесполы только тогда, когда им этого хочется. Мне ли не знать.  
\- Ты собираешься меня совратить?.. - с легким испугом спросил Азирафель. Глаза у Кроули были неожиданно темного цвета, как густая прозрачная смола, проступившая на надломленной ветке. Демон развел его колени в стороны и оказался между ними, так близко, что Азирафель чувствовал сухой запах горячего металла, нагретого солнцем, с привкусом едкого вулканического дыма, и эта смесь неожиданно оказалась довольно волнующей. Теплые ладони Кроули уверенно поползли вверх по бедрам, сминая тонкую ткань.  
\- Я тебя вожделею, - сказал он, и Азирафель вздрогнул. В нем что-то проснулось и ударилось в солнечное сплетение, будто голубь в окно.   
\- Пойми меня правильно, я ничуть не против экспериментов с маленькими человеческими радостями, - быстро сказал ангел, - но наверху меня совсем не одобрят.  
\- Да у них там сссирена должна выть на все небессса, - усмехнулся Кроули и взял Азирафеля за талию. Тот охнул и порозовел.   
\- Я не думаю, что мне стоит тебе потакать, - сказал он и машинально облизнулся. - Конечно, это в твоей природе, и я не могу тебя винить за такие желания, но...  
Раздвоенный узкий язык прошелся по его губам, заставив потерять мысль. Азирафель хотел сказать что-то еще про свою природу, которая была противоположна природе Кроули, и предназначена для того, чтобы противостоять демоническим искушениям, но их лица были уже совсем близко, ангел нечаянно взглянул в хищные золотые глаза с вертикальными зрачками и окончательно запутался в том, что хотел сказать.   
Губы у Кроули оказались горячими и сухими, как ветер с песчаных дюн. Определенно, Азирафель понимал, что делает что-то неправильное, но ощущения говорили ему об обратном: это было приятно, необычно, любопытно и захватывающе. Азирафель почти никогда не мог устоять перед любопытством.   
Он впустил быстрый и чуткий язык Кроули в рот, поддаваясь настойчивой ласке, выдохнул в полураскрытые губы и услышал тихий ответный стон. Почти такой же, как в тот раз, когда они проснулись вместе.   
Постепенно Азирафелю открывалось знание, чем же демоны искушают человеческих дочерей - и сынов, конечно же, тоже. Длинные сильные пальцы скользнули под футболку, нажали на поясницу, заставляя прогнуться, погладили по спине, обвели лопатки. Теплые губы скользнули по челюсти к уху. Азирафель хотел удивленно хихикнуть, но вместо этого удивленно застонал и обнаружил свои ладони на груди у Кроули. Демон был твердым и устойчивым, к нему так и хотелось прильнуть и позволить ему сделать что-то прекрасно-бесстыдное. Впрочем, вряд ли Кроули осознавал понятие стыда в должной мере. Зато Азирафель, поставив вместе слова "бесстыдно" и "прекрасно", осознал, что с ним происходит что-то странное.  
\- Это какие-то твои приемчики?.. - жарко спросил ангел, подставляя шею под требовательные поцелуи. - Нечестные уловки?.. Обман?..  
\- Никакого обмана, - глухо сказал Кроули, поглаживая ангельское ушко. Он тяжело дышал. - Ты, я и никаких ухищрений.  
Азирафель нашел в себе силы отстраниться, чтобы строго взглянуть ему в глаза и нахмуриться. Получилось не очень-то строго, он сам это понимал, потому что от пристального желтого взгляда внутри все дрожало и таяло, будто ангел уже сидел на горячей сковороде в пекле. А еще эти руки, которые сжимали бока, гладили по ребрам и забирались все выше и выше, уверенно задирая футболку.  
\- Ты что-то со мной делаешь, - сказал Азирафель, намекая на то, что Кроули совершенно точно жульничает.  
\- Да, - выдохнул тот и прижался чем-то горячим и твердым точно между бедрами ангела, разведенными в стороны. Тот ахнул от неожиданности и зачем-то запустил руки в волосы Кроули. Демон приглушенно застонал, подхватил Азирафеля под колени и заставил обхватить себя ногами за пояс. Ангелу ужасно хотелось, чтобы Кроули что-то сделал с этим тревожным и жарким ощущением у него в паху, но он не знал, как попросить об этом, так что только прижался плотнее, сжал колени у него на талии и решил довериться опытному в чувственных вопросах демону.  
\- Энтони, - простонал он. - Мне так хочется...  
\- Я зсснаю.  
Голос у Кроули стал низким и бархатным, он был словно властное прикосновение, он как будто укрывал собой и закутывал в дрожащую шершавую мглу, где терялись все ощущения, кроме сильных пальцев на коже и быстрого языка, едва влажного, невыносимо приятного, облизывающего соски.   
Белая футболка улетела на пол, сверху на нее упала черная рубашка. Азирафель стонал, мучительно сводя брови и цепляясь за смуглые плечи. Демон был жилистым и твердым, худощавым, как гончая, и кожа у него была горячей, словно под ней текла не кровь, а лава. Он пах раскаленной каменной пылью, свежим асфальтом и мускусом. Азирафель сжимал его бока все сильнее, неловко двигал бедрами и за волосы тянул Кроули к себе, чтобы еще раз сплестись языками. Но всего этого - поцелуев, рук, пальцев, островатого запаха пота - ему было мало.   
Кроули взял его под ягодицы и снял с барного стула, ангел повис на нем, обхватив руками и ногами, потерся о твердый живот демона тем, что так требовательно топорщило домашние брюки.  
\- Энтони, - умоляюще простонал он. - Ещё...  
Кроули укусил его за шею. Ближайшей горизонтальной поверхностью оказался массивный обеденный стол, и он посадил, а потом положил ангела на него, сдернул с Азирафеля брюки вместе с бельем и не глядя швырнул в сторону. Прохладный воздух коснулся бедер, Кроули согрел их своим дыханием, когда наклонился. Азирафель понял, что происходит, только когда его член оказался во рту демона, а гибкий язык буквально обвился вокруг нежной головки.  
\- О, Боже... - прошептал ангел и толкнулся бедрами вверх.   
Рот у Кроули был горячий и влажный, и такой невыносимо нежный внутри, что Азирафель мог только беспомощно стонать, цепляясь за гладкую поверхность стола. Он смотрел сквозь ресницы, как взъерошенная черноволосая голова двигалась между бедер, и всем телом чувствовал стоны, рождавшиеся глубоко в горле демона. От бесстыдных влажных звуков его прошибал пот. Он елозил лопатками по столу, ища спасения от мучительно сладкого ужаса, и ему казалось, он вот-вот найдет его, но Кроули вдруг выпрямился, выпустив член, и ангел яростно застонал от гнева.  
\- О, нет, мой дорогой, - сказал Кроули, глядя ему в глаза, и расстегнул ширинку на брюках. - Кончать будешшшь на мне.  
Азирафель не понял, о чем это он говорит, но в следующее мгновение это уже оказалось неважным, потому что Кроули положил его ноги себе на плечи, подтянул ближе к краю стола и одним длинным тягучим движением вошел в него. Азирафель вдохнул и не выдохнул, а закричал. Он был распахнут, как Райские врата, и заполнен изнутри - казалось, его самого не осталось в теле, везде был только Кроули, его руки, его губы, его язык и его твердый безжалостный член. Дальше было быстро, горячо, очень громко, очень тесно и немного больно. Он видел горящие бешенные глаза Кроули и оскаленные зубы, слышал его отрывистые резкие стоны и тяжелые удары бедер о ягодицы.   
В обычной жизни Азирафель предпочитал немножечко смотреть сквозь пальцы на демоническую природу Кроули, считая его довольно приятным парнем с искрой добра в сердце или где там она могла у него поместиться. За те века, что действовал их Договор, ангел немного упустил из виду, что Кроули был Тем Самым Змием. И этот Змий совратил его, Ангела Восточных Врат, не прилагая к этому почти никаких усилий, воспользовался доверием, вырастил ангельскую привязанность, как какой-нибудь свой фикус, и теперь вламывался в его тело, будто таранил ворота осажденного города, сверкал дикими темными глазищами, мутными от жажды, и болезненно, криво скалился.   
Азирафель должен был бы чувствовать себя оскверненным, но не получалось - он чувствовал себя бесценной наградой, он чувствовал себя вожделенным, желанным и очень испорченным. Под лопатками начали пробиваться перья, мучительное напряжение собиралось в низу живота, как вода в переполненной чаше. Он протяжно застонал, выгибаясь над столом, ему показалось, от этих неостановимых огненных толчков глубоко внутри чаша сейчас опрокинется и прольется. Он поймал за запястье руку Кроули, стиснул в кулаке, что было сил. Кроули стиснул в кулаке его член. За спиной с громким хлопком развернулись крылья, Азирафеля подкинуло над столом, и он оглох, и закричал второй раз, выплескиваясь себе на живот.   
Рычание Кроули он услышал лишь отголоском, зато увидел полыхнувшие желтым огнем глаза, стянутые в узкую щель голодные зрачки и огромные свинцово-серые крылья, ударившие в лицо ветром с легким запахом озона. Потом Кроули тяжело оперся о стол, с его лица медленно стаяло хищное выражение. Он потерся щекой о лодыжку Азирафеля, поцеловал щиколотку, снял его ноги с плеч.   
Азирафель чувствовал себя очень испорченным - и немного испачканным ангелом. Но не успел он решить, что с этим делать, как Кроули наклонился к его животу и с плотоядной усмешкой вылизал его теплым сухим языком.   
Ангел глубоко вздохнул, в голове немного звенело. Будто очень, очень отдаленные колокола из очень, очень маленькой горной деревушки приносило ветром через перевал. В остальном в голове было на удивление пусто.  
Кроули за руку притянул его к себе, цапнул зубами за крыло и выдернул перышко.  
\- Ай! - возмущенно сказал Азирафель.  
\- Трофей, - пояснил Кроули, держа перо в зубах. Он обнял ангела за пояс, погладил по спине и подобрался к тому чувствительному месту, откуда росли крылья. Зарылся пальцами в шуршащие белые перья. Азирафель довольно замычал, подставляясь под ласку и приподнимая крылья над плечами.  
\- Чувссствуешь себя падшим? - с интересом спросил Кроули.   
\- Вообще-то... не очень, - признался Азирафель.   
Он прислушался к себе довольно внимательно, однако не заметил никаких признаков уменьшения Благодати или возникновения желания сотворить что-то пакостное. Не то чтобы он близко общался с падшими ангелами, чтобы сходу распознать в себе семена зла... Формально, конечно, кое-что в нем можно было бы назвать семенами зла - а еще точнее, семенем зла - но к его удивлению, это ни на что не влияло.   
Кроули смотрел на него, чуть прищурившись. Весело и жадно. И как ни странно, его выражение лица сейчас было наименее коварным из всех возможных.  
\- Ангел мой, - сказал он. - У тебя такое неудобное имя...  
\- Вот еще! - Азирафель едва не обиделся.   
\- Его невозможно простонать в порыве страсти, - пояснил Кроули. - Мне очень хотелосссь, но я не смог выговорить.   
Азирафель вынул перо у него из зубов и воткнул в черные всклокоченные волосы. Погладил пальцами скуластое лицо, стер с переносицы каплю пота.   
\- Как-нибудь обойдусь, - сказал он.  
\- Я удовлетворил твое любопытство? - спросил Кроули, улыбаясь.  
\- О, - вспомнил Азирафель. - Насчет вожделения.   
\- Да?..  
\- Кажется, один момент остался туманным... один-два. Или три.  
\- Не торопись с выводами. Это очень глубокое понятие. Чтобы как следует его изучить, потребуются годы.  
\- В ближайшие сто лет я совершенно свободен, - заявил ангел.

Непостижимый План не был ни инструкцией к освежителю воздуха, ни расписанием поездов, ни кредитным договором, ни брачным контрактом из шестиста шестидесяти шести пунктов, ни надписью на собачьем ошейнике, ни эпитафией, ни телеграммой, ни сонетом. Он был Непостижимым Рецептом из бесконечного числа ингредиентов, среди которых, ближе к самому началу, значилось:   
\- АЗИРАФЕЛЬ - белый перец, кленовый сироп, яблоки, солнечный свет, лён, запах книжной пыли, своеволие. КРОУЛИ - уголь, взбитые сливки, вулканическое стекло, красный шелк, сострадание, запах горячего металла, озон. Смешать, довести до кипения, поместить в людное место и дать настояться. Применять раз в тысячу лет.


End file.
